2015
This is a list of various things that took place in 2015. Significant events January *12 - Randy Savage is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *25 - Justin Gabriel quits World Wrestling Entertainment. *26 - Arnold Schwarzenegger is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February *9 - Rikishi is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *23 - The Bushwhackers is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. March *2 - Alundra Blayze is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *9 - Larry Zbyszko is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *16 - Tatsumi Fujinami is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Thursday Night SmackDown. *23 - Kevin Nash is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *30 - Sheamus turns heel on Monday Night Raw. April *3 - AJ Lee retires from WWE. *3 - CJ Parker is released from WWE. *13 - Naomi turns heel on Monday Night Raw. May *31 - Ryback wins the WWE Intercontinental Championship for the first time, at the 2015 Elimination Chamber. This marked Ryback's first WWE title win. This also marked the first time the Intercontinental Championship ever being contested inside an Elimination Chamber match. July *18 - The last-ever "Piper's Pit" prior to Roddy Piper's death, takes place held at a Maryland Championship Wrestling event in Joppa, Maryland; his guest is former WWE writer Kevin Eck, with Eck playing the role of an embitter ex-WWE employee. September * 14 - Sting competes his first Raw match ever. October *25 - Alberto Del Rio returns to the WWE after his release over a year ago. He returned at Hell in a Cell to accept John Cena's open challenge for his WWE United States Championship, in a match won by Del Rio, marking his first reign as the U.S. Champion. Births Deaths January *7 - Tim Arson (38) *8 - Dottie Downs (78) *27 - Larry Winters (58) February *9 - Drew McDonald (60) *25 - Tim Parker (51) March *21 - Perro Aguayo, Jr. (35) April *6 - Steve Rickard (85) *27 - Verne Gagne (89) June *1 - Thomas Couch (54) *3 - Akira (Aneurysm) *11 - Dusty Rhodes (69) *22 - Buddy Landel (53) July *31 - Roddy Piper (61) August *22 - Duke Myers September *22 - Drunken Irishman (39) November *8 – Don Fargo (85) *14 - Nick Bockwinkel (80) December *5 - Hack Meyers (41) *16 - Lizmark (66) Debuts and Returns January *11 - Brass Ring Club *11 - Natalya & Paige June *15 - Brock Lesnar *18 - Team Bella July *13 - Team B.A.D. *13 - Team Paige *19 - The Undertaker September *20 - Chris Jericho returns to PPV at Night of Champions 2015 October *25 - Alberto Del Rio returns to PPV at Hell in a Cell 2015 *30 - Oney Lorcan debuts in WWE Events Pay-Per-View Events January :*25 - Royal Rumble 2015 February :*11 - Takeover IV :*22 - Fast Lane 2015 March :*29 - WrestleMania XXXI April :*26 - Extreme Rules 2015 May :*17 - Payback 2015 :*31 - Elimination Chamber 2015 June :*14 - Money in the Bank 2015 July :*19 - Battleground 2015 August :*23 - SummerSlam 2015 September :*20 - Night of Champions 2015 October :*25 - Hell in a Cell 2015 November :*22 - Survivor Series 2015 December :*13 - TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2015 Retirements *April 3 - AJ Lee *July 29 - Layla El *November 14 - Amber Rodriguez Title changes January *5 - Bad News Barrett defeated Dolph Ziggler © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on Monday Night Raw *8 - Low Ki defeated Austin Aries © to win the TNA X-Division Championship on iMPACT Wrestling *30 - The Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards) defeated The Revolution (Abyss & James Storm) © to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship on iMPACT Wrestling *31 - Rockstar Spud defeated Low Ki © to win the TNA X-Division Championship on iMPACT Wrestling *31 - Kurt Angle defeated Lashley © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship February *11 - Sasha Banks defeated Charlotte ©, Bayley & Becky Lynch in a Fatal 4-Way match to win the NXT Women's Championship at NXT Takeover IV *11 - Kevin Owens defeated Sami Zayn © to win the NXT Championship at NXT Takeover IV *22 - Tyson Kidd & Cesaro defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship March *14 - The Hardys defeated Bram & Ethan Carter III & Austin Aries & Bobby Roode & The Beatdown Clan in a Title Tournament Final Ultimate X Match to win the vacant title. *25 - Big Jon defeats Adam Wylde © to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. *29 - Daniel Bryan defeated Bad News Barrett ©, Dean Ambrose, R-Truth, Luke Harper, Dolph Ziggler and Stardust in a ladder match to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania XXXI. *29 - John Cena defeated Rusev © to win the WWE United States Championship at WrestleMania XXXI. *29 - Seth Rollins defeated Brock Lesnar © & Roman Reigns in a triple threat match to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXXI. April *4 - The Addiction (Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian) defeat reDRagon (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) © to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship *26 - The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Brass Ring Club (Tyson Kidd & Cesaro) © (w/ Natalya) to win the WWE Tag Team Championship at Extreme Rules. *29 - Eddie Diamond defeated Mohammad Ali Vaez © to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship *29 - Togi Makabe defeated Tomohiro Ishii © to win the NEVER Openweight Championship May *3 - The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) defeated Roppongi Vice (Beretta & Rocky Romero) © and reDRagon (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) in a Three Way Match to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship *3 - Hirooki Goto defeated Shinsuke Nakamura © to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship *31 - Ryback defeated King Barrett, R-Truth, Sheamus, Mark Henry & Dolph Ziggler in an Elimination Chamber Match to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at the Elimination Chamber. June *14 - The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil & Darren Young) defeated The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship at Money in the Bank. July *4 - Finn Bálor defeated Kevin Owens © to win the WWE NXT Championship at The Beast in the East. *29 - Gail Kim defeated Awesome Kong, Brooke © & Lei'D Tapa in a Four Way Match to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship August *22 - The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) (w/ Blue Pants) defeated Blake and Murphy © (w/ Alexa Bliss) to win the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. *22 - Bayley defeated Sasha Banks © to win the NXT Women's Championship at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. *23 - The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto), Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) and The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) © in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team match to win the WWE Tag Team Championship at SummerSlam. *23 - Seth Rollins World Heavyweight © defeated John Cena States © to win the WWE United States Championship in a Winner Takes All match at SummerSlam. September *20 - Kevin Owens defeated Ryback © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Night of Champions *20 - Charlotte defeated Nikki Bella © to win the WWE Divas Championship at Night of Champions *20 - John Cena defeated Seth Rollins © to win the WWE United States Championship at Night of Champions October *25 - Alberto Del Rio defeated John Cena © to win the WWE United States Championship at Hell in a Cell November *22 - Roman Reigns defeated Dean Ambrose to win the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series *22 - Sheamus defeated Roman Reigns © to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series December *13 - Dean Ambrose defeated Kevin Owens © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs *14 - Roman Reigns defeated Sheamus © to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on WWE Raw. References See also Category:Wrestling Years